Welcome to my life
by A n g e l a - Efp
Summary: Al quarto anno di liceo Kurt Hummel aveva un ragazzo che non avrebbe mai nemmeno immaginato di avere. Blaine era adorabile, fantastico, dolcissimo e un'altra marea di altre cosa ma-diamine, era anche arrapato da morire e[...]Oh, si perché Blaine l'avrebbe lasciato. Ne era sicuro. Perché chi avrebbe voluto stare con uno scherzo della natura? Kurtbastian, min. Klaine. Avv:bp!Kurt


**Hi Everyone!**

**Okay, ho provato a postare questa cosuccia qui perché su siti tipo e Efp non so che effetto farebbe. **

**LoL**

**Beh, buona lettura spero che vi piaccia.**

**Lasciate un commentuccio, pls.**

_**A.**_

**Titolo:** Welcome to my life.

Al quarto anno di liceo Kurt Hummel aveva un ragazzo che non avrebbe mai nemmeno immaginato di avere.

Blaine era adorabile, fantastico, dolcissimo e un'altra marea di altre cosa ma-_diamine_, era anche arrapato da morire e lui, si lo amava, in una maniera che neanche avrebbe potuto ritenere possibile ma, no, il sesso no.

Sapeva che, però, avrebbero rotto per _quello_.

Gli avrebbe dato tutto, _sul serio_, ma non poteva, _semplicemente_.

Si sentiva sotto pressione e, avrebbe tanto voluto dirglielo, davvero, ma _non_ _ancora_.

Si sentiva un po' un bambino, infantile e sciocco perché l'unica cosa che si ripeteva era _non posso _e _non ancora_.

Sapeva che rimandare non avrebbe evitato l'inevitabile.

Oh, si perché Blaine l'avrebbe lasciato. _Ne era sicuro_.

Perché chi avrebbe voluto stare con uno _scherzo della natura_?

**Ship:** Kurtbastian, min. Klaine.

**Friendship:** Kurtcedes, Sebtana, Puckurt, Anderberry, Furt.

**Avvertenze:** BoyPussy!Kurt, angst, romantico, sentimentale

**Personaggi: **Sebastian Smythe, Kurt Hummel, un po' tutti.

**Note** **Autrice:** La storia è deliberatamente ispirata a _Welcome to my life _dei _Simple Plan _come ogni capitolo sarà ispirato ad una canzone.

**W****elcome to my life****.**

1.Prologo.

Al quarto anno di liceo Kurt Hummel aveva un ragazzo che non avrebbe mai nemmeno immaginato di avere.

Blaine era adorabile, fantastico, dolcissimo e un'altra marea di altre cosa ma-_diamine_, era anche arrapato da morire e lui, si lo amava, in una maniera che neanche avrebbe potuto ritenere possibile ma, no, il sesso no.

Sapeva che, però, avrebbero rotto per _quello_.

Gli avrebbe dato tutto, _sul serio_, ma non poteva, _semplicemente_.

Si sentiva sotto pressione e, avrebbe tanto voluto dirglielo, davvero, ma _non_ _ancora_.

Si sentiva un po' un bambino, infantile e sciocco perché l'unica cosa che si ripeteva era _non posso _e _non ancora_.

Sapeva che rimandare non avrebbe evitato _l'inevitabile_.

Oh, si perché Blaine l'avrebbe lasciato. _Ne era sicuro_.

Perché chi avrebbe voluto stare con uno _scherzo della natura_?

Kurt poteva convivere con il rimanere vergine a vita ma, non poteva sopportare nemmeno _l'idea_ che qualcuno non lo amasse, non gli sfiorasse le labbra o le mani con le proprie, che non gli facesse venire il batticuore e avesse il batticuore _per lui._

Come nei film.

Agognava quell'amore più di qualunque altra cosa ma, i suoi amori non erano mai _semplici_.

I suoi amori erano sempre complicati, sempre non ricambiati.

_Anche Blaine._

Blaine che sembrava buttarsi nelle braccia di ogni persona che gli desse un po' di attenzione o che mostrasse un po' d'interesse.

Lo aveva visto dedicare una canzone ad un ragazzo che gli aveva _offerto un caffè_, _baciare Rachel Berry_ e chiamarlo migliore amico dopo nemmeno _una settimana_ ma-_hey_ si era innamorato senza volerlo.

Blaine si era infilato nella sua vita senza che lui avesse aperto la porta, si era infilato al disotto di questa essendogli amico, aiutandolo con David, dicendo che non era sexy e facendogli fare _quel_ discorso imbarazzante con suo padre- _lo odiava ancora un po' per quello._

Poi erano finiti per stare insieme e tutto sembrava perfetto, perché lui non aveva mai provato a _farlo_.

Parlavano di moda, film, Brodway, si sfioravano le mani, si baciavano a fior di labbra, si aspettavano a vicenda fuori dalla classe e facevano _le pettegole_ insieme.

E a Kurt questo bastava, ma a Blaine _evidentemente _no.

Sapeva che l'unico modo che aveva per evitare che Blaine scappasse via urlando era fare il _prezioso_ continuare a dire che aveva paura, che non voleva, che non era pronto e _cose del genere_.

E Blaine ci credeva ma, ogni volta che lo diceva, sentiva la pazienza del suo ragazzo consumarsi, sgretolarsi e farsi sempre più piccola, più fragile.

Sapeva che prima o poi quella stessa pazienza che sentiva svanire pian piano sarebbe finita e Blaine lo avrebbe lasciato e, sinceramente?, preferiva che i suoi amici sapessero che si erano lasciati perché Kurt faceva il prezioso e non perché avesse una _vagina _invece cheunpene, perché _non era come gli altri_.

Dio, a volte _si odiava_ per quello.

_Perché non poteva essere normale?_

Kurt si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e alzò lo sguardo dal suo drink analcolico, che stava girando e rigirando senza berlo, per portarlo a scrutare la pista.

Il suo sguardo venne ben presto catturato da Sebastian Smythe che ballava _dannatamente bene_ con il _suo _ragazzo.

Okay, Blaine sarebbe stato suo ancora per poco ma, nel frattempo, Kurt non aveva la minima intenzione di farsi tradire.

_Oh, no._

Certo la parte razionale della sua mente l'avrebbe compatito e capito, ma l'orgoglio?

No, quello era preparato al colpo che avrebbe subito quando Blaine l'avrebbe lasciato ma, non era assolutamente pronto o mai avrebbe sopportato un tradimento.

Quindi si alzò e, messe da parte tutte le sue abilità in campo di danza, mosse le spalle in modo un po' ridicolo intromettendosi tra Blaine e quel _maledettissimo figlio di papà_.

Mezz'ora e una decina di balli dopo Kurt Hummel stava trascinando un Blaine Anderson decisamente ubriaco fuori dallo Scandals mentre si malediva per aver accettato quella serata.

Sbloccò l'auto e aprì lo sportello anteriore per far stendere Blaine e portarlo a casa ma, ovviamente, il ragazzo aveva altri piani.

Se lo tirò contro e facendolo cadere su di lui.

"No, ehm.. Blaine, no." disse tentando di mantenere la voce ferma mentre stava già iniziando a sentire le lancette che scandivano il loro tempo insieme iniziare a rallentare.

"Oh, andiamo Kurt abbiamo aspettato abbastanza. Voglio farlo con te." Continuò e la presa sulla sua camicia aumentava quando tentò di sgusciare via dalla sua stretta.

Kurt prese un respiro profondo, era la _fine_.

Sentiva le lacrime riempirgli gli occhi quando lo realizzò, ma le ricacciò indietro anche se sapeva perfettamente che Blaine sarebbe stato fin troppo ubriaco per notarlo.

"No, Blaine. No. Non ho intenzione di perdere la mia verginità nel sedile posteriore di un auto con te _ubriaco_." Usò il primo pretesto gli venne in mente.

Quello che avrebbe usato in circostanze _normali_.

"Non sono ubriaco ho preso soltanto una birra!" si lamentò il riccio sotto di lui.

"Si, una birra più quegli altri quattro, cinque o sei drink che ti sei fatto offrire dalla mangusta." Replicò ironico ruotando gli occhi.

"E dai, Kurt. Ti prometto che sarà bellissimo, romantico e dolcissimo, ma _ti prego_." Sussurrò lascivo al suo orecchio.

Kurt avrebbe tanto voluto dire di si, perché sapeva che nonostante Blaine fosse piuttosto ubriaco stava dicendo la verità.

Ma semplicemente, _non poteva_.

"No, Blaine. No."

Un barlume di rabbia brillò negli occhi color oro liquido di Blaine che lo spinse via facendolo scendere dall'auto e seguendolo subito dopo aggiustandosi la polo.

"Sai cosa c'è, Kurt? Che sei proprio una _donnina frigida_. Ho sedici anni, _siamo adolescenti_, e, non so tu ma, io ho degli ormoni in circolo, sai? Ma, se ti va, continua a fare il prezioso e a tenerti la tua_ tanto amata dote. _Da solo. Io torno dentro, a scopare con qualcuno. Perché tra noi _è finita_." Detto questo si girò e a passo traballante tornò verso lo Scandals.

Kurt chiuse con forza lo sportello dei sedili posteriori ed entrò al posto del guidatore.

Guardò Blaine rientrare allo Scandals e rimase a fissare da lontano le porte che si richiudevano.

Poggiò la testa contro il volante e si lasciò andare ad un pianto liberatorio, singhiozzando.

Non era tanto per la fine della loro storia- sapeva sarebbe successo e aveva già pianto tutte le sue lacrime, o _quasi _almeno- ma, più che altro, era il fatto che Blaine l'avesse chiamato _donnina frigida_.

Sapeva che non l'aveva fatto apposta, perché _non era in sé_ e perché _non poteva sapere_, ma faceva male lo stesso.

Dunque era questo che era? Una _donnina frigida_?

Non era frigido, soltanto non poteva, perché _Dio solo sapeva_ quanto avrebbe voluto fare sesso, fare _l'amore_, con Blaine, ma, sapeva che se Blaine avesse saputo sarebbe scappato e, ormai, si era rassegnato al suo destino di vergine.

E non era una donna.

_Sicuro?_. Gli disse una voce maligna nel suo cervello.

Gemette frustrato quando le lacrime finirono e sbatté di nuovo la testa contro il volante cercando di decidere se tornare a casa ed infilarsi in camera senza farsi vedere oppure andare da Mercedes, _l'unica persona alla quale era riuscito a dirlo_.

Sentì picchiettare sul finestrino chiuso dell'auto, girò leggermente la testa e la sua visuale fu occupata dalla faccia ghignante di Sebastian Smythe.

Sbuffò domandandosi perché il destino fosse così crudele.

"Hey, bambolina perché non porti il tuo ragaz-"

"Ex." Lo corresse subito, automaticamente, e ,si accorse con piacere che, non faceva male come si aspettava.

O forse era troppo presto perché la ferita bruciasse, oppure si era preparato bene psicologicamente.

_Oppure nessuna delle due_.

Smythe alzò le spalle con noncuranza. "Beh, perché non porti il tuo ex-ragazzo fuori di lì? Le mie potenziali prede stanno iniziando ad essere infastidite dalla sua presenza."

Kurt sollevò un sopracciglio, scettico. "Perché non lo porti via tu? È tutto tuo adesso."

Okay, _quello_ faceva male.

Sebastian guardò alle proprie spalle le porte dello Scandals e sembrò pensarci un attimo, come se non avesse ancora soppesato bene la cosa, si rigirò e "Naaaah" rispose "Non vado a letto con gente ubriaca. Io" S'indicò " sono uno che va ricordato."

Kurt alzò gli occhi al cielo "Beh, allora lo porterà via qualcun'altro oppure lo caricherà su un taxi il buttafuori. Non è un mio problema."

_Non più._

Sebastian lo scrutò con cipiglio confuso per un paio di secondi, sembrò pensare a qualcosa e poi alzò le spalle.

"Beh, il problema non è neanche mio. Io voglio semplicemente scopare con qualcuno che non sia troppo ubriaco e anche se lei non lo è, signorina, le donne non rientrano nei miei gusti quindi, torno dentro." Sogghignò con una lucina malefica negli occhi e girò sui tacchi.

Kurt lo guardò e per un secondo mentre tornava al locale e pensò che sentirsi dare della donna da _Sebastian_ _Smythe_ fosse doloroso quanto sentirselo dire da Blaine.

Scosse la testa cercando di riprendersi da quella realizzazione _assurda_.

Perché, davvero, come poteva anche solo pensare di paragonarli?

Sospirò pensando al fatto che avrebbe dovuto soltanto ignorare le chiamate di Blaine il giorno successivo e dedicargli una canzone lunedì per rendere il tutto ufficiale anche a quelli del Glee Club.

Deciso ad andare da Mercedes per evitare di farsi vedere in quel modo dal padre richiuse il finestrino, guardò davanti a sé e accese l'auto.

Poi spalancò gli occhi e sentì il suo orgoglio scricchiolare rumorosamente.

_Diamine, aveva lasciato l'ultima parola a Sebastian Smythe._

Ringhiò e si diresse a casa dell'amica sperando che la madre non gli chiudesse la porta in faccia.


End file.
